


if that is what you wish

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 3: KnifeplayThe knife was shining, the silver reflecting from the rays of sun coming through the window.





	if that is what you wish

Viren heard himself whimper as he felt the cold side of the metal blade moving down his warm skin. The knife was shining, the silver reflecting from the rays of sun coming through the window. It was a beautiful weapon, a powerful one even though it was simple, and with one wrong move, or some bad intentions, that beauty could turn deadly, and this play would be over.

And that, was the thrilling part. He could be cut anytime.

The adrenaline running through his entire body, consuming him while begging for more, while Aaravos sat there over him with a smug grin as he let the knife move over his body so gracefully.

The knife was still clean, no blood had been drawn yet, and the lack of crimson was beginning to bore the mage. He did have scars over his thighs and arms from previous rounds, some fully healed and white, and others were healed but still pink. He however, had no new ones that were still healing.

  
“You know, I would find this much more enjoyable if you actually cut me.” he said, and he saw how the elf’s smile grew wider. Their relationship was strange, and you could barely put it into words, but, to Viren, he didn’t need too. He lived for these moments, and for the startouch elf.

“If that is what you wish.”

He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard his voice, now even deeper than usual as he spoke in a seductive tone. He always had a way to almost enchant him with they way he talked, this was no exception. 

And not even ten seconds after his request, Viren felt how Aaravos placed the knife by his thigh, and slowly cut downwards. The knife was now red, and he saw how the muscles opened, and the blood slowly coming up to the surface before it properly began to flow down all over his thigh, and stained the bed.

The pain was horrible, but instead of being appalled, Viren immediately craved more of this kind of pleasure. He loved being at the mercy of Aaravos’ blade, and the relaxing feeling his entire body got seconds after the initial pain stopped. The thrill was too strong, and so was the metallic scent from his iron rich blood that entered his nostrils.

“Please.” he said. “Do it again.”

The elf laughed.

  
“As you wish.”


End file.
